Let Our Thoughts Flow
by Megglesworth
Summary: It was their time...their moment..but all too soon it was gone . onshot AkuRoku R&R!


Yup yup...this is my first fanfic...so yeah..don't hurt me...hahaha

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way..if i did...it won't be rated E 10+ anymore...kukuku..

Let our thoughts flow

'No one will miss me,' Roxas said as he turned and walked through the portal.

'I-I will,' was the unheard reply as a single tear ran down Axel's face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas sat at the table, burning holes into it with his deadly glare. 'He is late' he thought ' I knew he would never come'. The door opened. Axel slid in. 'Sorry…had some business to take care of,' he stated, rubbing the back of his head with a smile.

Roxas didn't look up. 'Whatever.'

'Aww…come on Mr. McEmo Pants. I said I was sorry.'

'Not emo, damnit!' Roxas growled.

Axel chuckled. 'It was nice to hear his voice. Strong yet gentle. Almost like he…' Roxas thought as he staring at Axel. He followed the outline of his jaw, the depth of his emerald green eyes, the purple tattoos that laid under them, and his flaming red hair that looked like it could burn you at the touch. Roxas slowly lowered his stare, studying Axel's firm chest, wishing to touch it. Roxas blushed. He followed his arms down to Axel's long slender fingers. 'Oh how I wish he could touch me with those hands.' Roxas kept staring, unaware of the bulge increasingly rising in his pants.

'Yo Rox… you still there,' Axel snapped in his face.

Roxas looked down. 'Oh shit,' he thought.

'Um you alright?' asked Axel with concern.

Roxas's blush increased. 'Y-yeah…n-no p-p-problem…I just need to take care of something real quick,' he stuttered as he rushed out of the room, leaving behind a confused Axel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas rushed into his room. 'There is no way in hell I am going back out there,' he said aloud to himself. He stood still, trying to erase his thoughts of, did he dare say his name, Axel. Having his thoughts cleared he moved but felt a twitch in his groin. Remembering his little 'problem' Roxas sighed. 'Axel…'. His thoughts raced back to the redhead, causing a slight sensation to rush to his lower area. His problem grew to the point where it hurt, so Roxas ran to the bathroom as quickly as possible.

Axel stood at the table. 'What just happened here?' he thought, 'Roxas has been acting strange lately.' The certain blonde was indeed acting weird. No matter when they where together, a strange feeling fell upon the two. 'But he is cute when he blushes like that,' smirked Axel. Now for the past few weeks nothing has been no his mind, except the blonde. 'His small frame, deep azure eyes, those soft pink lips..' Axel stopped, ' Whoa there buddy. This isn't the time for another hard-on.' Axel turned to the door. 'Better go check to see if he is alright.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora turned to see Axel beginning his attack. Energy formed around the thin redhead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas stood looking in his mirror. He slipped of his cloak to reveal a thin black T-shirt. He was sweating slightly. 'Axel,' he thought as his hands glided down reaching the buckle of his pants. He zipped them off, so that he was only in his boxers and shirt. His hand slipped under the hem. His breathing was husky. 'Axel,' he moaned as he started to stroke his shaft. Images of Axel raced through his mind. His strokes became quicker. His breathing became more rigid. His moans increased.

Axel wandered down the hallway. 'He must be in his room,' Axel thought. He walked to a door with XIII on it. Axel knocked. No answer. Axel slipped through the door, expecting Roxas to be moping on his bed. He looked around, not seeing Roxas anywhere. Axel flopped on the bed, lost in thought until he heard a noise. 'Roxas?' Axel questioned. He slowly walked to the bathroom, curiosity on his mind.

Roxas was still in the heat of the moment, that he didn't hear the door open and close. 'Axel,' he moaned more loudly than he should. Axel crept in, his eyes never leaving Roxas's body. 'He's beautiful,' Axel thought, 'And my name from his lips…'. Roxas's moans and movements caused something to take over Axel. Lust. He walked over and wrapped a hand around Roxas's waist.

'Need help?' Axel whispered seductively into Roxas's ear.

Roxas blushed. 'A-Axel?'

Axel smirked and wrapped his hand around Roxas's. As Axel slowed the pace down, Roxas leaned back into Axel's chest. Axel, holding firmly onto Roxas, quickened the strokes. Roxas arched his back, closely reaching his climax.

'Axel…,' he moaned, 'I-I am gonna'

'Go on,' Axel coaxed.

Reaching his ultimate high, Roxas came into both their hands. He fell limp and leaned even closer Axel's warmth. Axel raised their hands and licked them clean. Roxas looked up into lust-clouded eyes.

'Axel…please…I,' Roxas started.

Axel hushed him with a passionate kiss. Roxas's shock soon started to wear off as Axel's tongue glided along his lower lip, begging for entrance. Giving in, Roxas opened his mouth. Axel's tongue slipped in. 'He tastes sweet,' Roxas thought. Their tongues fought for dominance. Roxas soon lost and leaned deeper into the kiss. Taking this as an invitation, Axel grinded his erection with Roxas's growing one. Roxas whimpered.

'We can take it slow, if you want,' Axel stated.

Roxas eyes were full of different emotions, or what seemed like it. 'T-Take me…please.'

Axel, shocked by his answer, didn't know what to say. So instead he picked his new found lover up, bridal style, and carried him into the bedroom. Roxas clung to Axel not wanting to let go. Axel reached the bed and laid Roxas down gently. Roxas looked up nervously as Axel began to straddle his lap. Roxas moaned and leaned closer to Axel, inhaling his scent. Roxas's erection was growing rapidly with anticipation. Axel started nibbling at his earlobe, breathing warm breathe into it.

'I have wanted you for a long time now,' Axel whispered into Roxas's ear, 'I can't get you off my mind.' The friction between their clothing was getting hotter.

'Hmm…Axel,' Roxas moaned.

Axel could see the impatience in Roxas's eyes. He chuckled, 'Don't worry I'll make it worth your wild.' Axel pushed Roxas back lightly and slipped off his cloak. Nothing was underneath except his pants. Roxas gasped as he saw the pale skin of the chest he has desired. Axel pulled off Roxas's shirt, licking and biting his neck. He wanted to mark Roxas as his and his only. Axel licked downward, soon taking a pink nipple into his mouth. Roxas gasped as warm breath tickled his nerves. Axel's hand soon started to squeeze and tease the other. Moans were escaping Roxas's mouth. Alex smiled knowing he was the one causing such pleasure. He soon continued downward. Roxas whimpered at the lack of heat, but that whimper turned into a gasp as Axel pulled his boxers off.

Axel sat there staring at Roxas's beauty. A blush crept across Roxas's face. Axel smiled at him and lowered his head. He licked the tip of Roxas's cock. Roxas gasped as he was fully engulfed into Axel's mouth. Axel bobbed his head up and down, occasionally nipping at the tip. His teeth grazed at the sensitive skin. Roxas fisted Axel's hair. He looked up at Roxas. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth was partly opened, in which the moans escaped. Axel placed two fingers at his mouth.

'Suck,' he mumbled'

Roxas did as he was told and sucked seductively at the fingers. Axel continued his oral fixation with Roxas's cock. Axel could hear his breath hitch and soon after Roxas came into Axel's mouth. Axel swallowed Roxas's seed and pulled his fingers from Roxas's mouth. They kissed one more time, before Axel slowly spread Roxas's legs and nibbled on the inner thigh.

'This may hurt a bit,' Axel said as he placed a finger at the puckered entrance. Roxas nodded and Axel slid the first finger in. Roxas winced in pain and Axel waited for him to get used to the intruder. With a nod, Axel then slid the second one in. Roxas twitched but was soon lost in ecstasy. Axel made scissor motions with the two digits and soon heard a moan from the younger male. Continuing till he thought Roxas was stretched enough, he pulled out his fingers. Roxas looked at Axel as he slipped his pants off. Soon Axel's erection could be seen and Roxas turned a deep red. 'He is way bigger than two fingers,' he thought.

Axel climbed back on top of Roxas ad quickly kissed him. He soon pulled away and spit on his hand. He started to coating his cock. Axel spreads Roxas's legs a little more and positions himself at the entrance.

'Are you ready?' Axel asked, afraid of hurting the younger one.

'Yeah,' was the reply he got.

Axel pushed into Roxas. A pain jolted up Roxas's spine. He clung to the redhead as the tears came to his eyes.

'It…it hurts…,' Roxas whimpered.

'It's alright…trust me the pain will reside soon,' Axel said.

He waited for Roxas to get used to the pain and with a confirming nod, he leaned Roxas back and slowly began to thrust. Roxas moaned and his cock began to twitch with pleasure. Axel slowly increased the speed.

'gods…so tight…,'Axel groaned, lifting Roxas up a bit to find his pleasure spot. Roxas could see white flashing in his eyes.

'Ah…There! There!' Roxas yelped as Axel continued to hit his prostate over and over again. Axel took Roxas's cock in his hands and began to pump it at the same pace as his thrust. The sound of skin hitting skin was heard. Sweat was glistening their bodies. The pace grew quicker and harder and each time the moans grew louder and louder.

'AXEL!' Roxas cried in sheer pleasure and soon followed by the release of his seed over both their stomachs. Axel kept pounding into Roxas and in a few moments he exploded inside him. Out of breath, Axel collapsed next to Roxas. Roxas snuggled closer to Axel, with him still inside. Axel gently played with the blonde's hair.

"I love you,' Axel whispered. His reply was that of soft snoring. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Roxas, stating that he would protect him forever. Axel fell into a blissful slumber, along side his one and only love.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel laid on the ground, slowly fading away. Sora walked towards him, tears brimming in his eyes. He looked down to find Axel smiling. 'You made me feel like I had a heart,' he said between breaths, 'and that's why I love you.' Sora felt pain in his heart. As the last of Axel's being started to fade a voice was heard

'Axel… why…why?' Roxas asked, 'You can't leave me!'

Axel smiled. 'See you in the next life,' and with that he faded away. Sora didn't know what to do, but stared as he saw a blonde boy collapse to his knees with tears falling from his eyes. 'I love you too,' Roxas said between the sobs, 'I love you, ' he says one last time before vanishing.

-FIN-


End file.
